Hovedside
Fil:Symbol-32x32.png This article is Hot Protected for top security. Velkommen til Duckipedia! Du har kommet til verdens største tegneserienettverk. Vi har lange, gode artikler om vår alles kjære Donald Duck og Mikke Mus, frontfigurene i dagens media. Duckipedia er konstruert på 3 språk, men hold deg til norsk hvis du foretrekker det. Hvis du er villig til å hjelpe oss er det alltid mulig. Husk at vi har forum og nyhetsavdeling så du kan sosialisere og holde deg oppdatert. Kos deg! Hilsen Duckipedia Crewet. Sammen er vi sterke Fil:Logo.png Supre Artikler Donald Langbein Al Taliaferro Carl Barks Svarte Petter Ole, Dole, Doffen Don Rosa Skrue Spøkelseskladden Donald Duck & co Andeby Calisota Museby Pengebingen Donalds hus Petter Smart Gåseby Mikke Mus Fetter Anton Bestemor Duck D.U.C.K Disney Pluto Dolly Duck Della Duck Roy Disney. Walt Disney Langbein Duckipedia Regler Det er viktig at du respekterer Duckipedia, og det vil være trist om det hele ender med at du blir kastet ut i karantene for 3 måneder. Duckipedia har enkle Regler for dette og de må du følge. Takk for at du leser dette. Under følger litt om bilder på Duckipedia.Duckipedia har alltid vært et sentralt sted for bilder fra hele det verdensomspennende Duckipedia samfunnet. Bilder reflekterer hva skaperen av artikkelen mener og hva ditt perspektiv på artikkelen betyr for andre. thumb|"It all began with a mouse".Du gjør lurt i å legge til et eller flere bilder på din artikkel. Dette "spicer" opp siden og gjør den spennende og du får flere lesere. Vil du vite mer om hvordan du gjør dette er det bare å ta en titt på Hvordan lage en artikkel. Månedens bilde representerer den lille musen som ble stor. Veldig stor. Som alle andre bilder kan også du laste dette bildet opp på din artikkel. Dette gjør du som å laste opp et helt annet bilde. Gled deg med en penere artikkel. Husk at du kan se Tidligere bilder her på Duckipedia. Det er nesten for enkelt! Husk på at du nå kan stemme på månedens bilde selv. Du kan laste opp ditt eget bidrag og det er en mulighet for at vi kommer og finner det og tar det med til månedens finale. Dette gjør du her på Senatet. Månedens bilde vil i framtiden også bli mer offesielt og det vil bli lettere og se ditt bidrag eller et annet du har stemt på. Det er da viktig at bildet er godt siden vi har over 500 lesere hver eneste dag. Når du laster opp bildet blir det enkelt for oss å bruke det og det lagres eutomatisk i databasen. Ved å gjøre dette hjelper du oss å hjelpe deg. Lykke til! Duckipedia Beta Fil:Wiki.png Duckipedia er akkurat nå i en såkalt Beta-periode og som etter skjemaet og deadlinen vil bli ferdig innen oktober. Innen dette kan du gå på utkikk etter spennende forandringer rundt om Duckipedia. Det er heller ikke alltid du trenger å lete, Duckipedias offesielle logo vil bli endret i August innen den 17. Mange vil da kanskje bli overrasket over at vi har droppet prosjektet med Walt Disney logoen. Duckipedia grunnlegger PS har dette å si om saken. "Vi kom til den slutning at logoen vi nå har vedtatt er mer attraktiv og fargerik og selger mer enn den tidligere, mer anonyme looken". Sitatet er hentet fra Duckipedia English, vårt moderselskap.